


Charging Problems

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: The morning after the night before, and John heads into work satisfied he's made up with Reader. Only problem is he forgot to charge his leg. When it dies, Reader comes to his rescue. More smut ensues.A sequel to Apologies





	Charging Problems

The beeping of John’s cell phone alarm woke you from your deep sleep, and you grumbled, pulling a pillow over your head to drown out the noise. Next, to you, John cursed, stumbling out of bed to find the offending device. The annoying beep finally stopped, and you emerged again from your pillow fortress. The events from the night before were slowly coming back to you, and you realized with a groan that you and John had fallen to sleep before getting ready for bed. You looked over at the alarm clock next to you and groaned when you saw it was 7.30.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay for breakfast, sweetheart. I’m already running late.” John came over to you, pulling on some of the clean clothes he kept at yours and kissed your forehead.

“It’s okay.” You smiled, rubbing the remaining sleep from your eyes as you watched John finish getting dressed. “See you tonight?”

“’Course,” John replied, giving you a wink. “Is it okay if I…? I can’t take them with me…” John looked a little embarrassed as he gestured to the dirty and crumpled clothing scattered across your apartment.

You laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I have some laundry to do today anyway, so I’ll take care of it.” You wrapped the bedsheet around you to protect yourself from the morning cold and climbed out of bed. You went into your kitchen and began to make some coffee while John used your bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up. By the time he was done, you were pouring the hot liquid into a travel mug. “Here.”

“You’re an angel.” John smiled, pulling his jacket on before taking the mug from you. He kissed your cheek. “I’d give you a proper kiss, but, well…”

“Are you saying I have bad morning breath, Kennex?” You raised an eyebrow at John, feigning hurt.

“I’d never say something like that!” John clasped his free hand over his heart, looking offended. He laughed and gave you another wink before heading out, calling his farewells as he closed the door behind him.

~

John was in the car when his leg first beeped at him, the robotic voice alerting him that the limb was low on charge, but he ignored it. He’d be stuck in the office for most of the day, filling in paperwork from yesterday’s attack, so he wouldn’t be using it much. John had been half expecting Dorian to be outside Rudy’s lab, waiting for him impatiently and ready to scold him for being late, and he hadn’t been wrong.

“You’re meant to pick me up at eight am, John, it is now eight-twenty,” Dorian said as soon as he saw John, which only made John roll his eyes.

“I’m not that late. Anyway, we’re going to be stuck in the office all day, so it’s no big deal.” John shrugged with a grin as the two of them made their way to the main floor. They walked to the elevator so they could get to their floor, but the big sign on the doors caused John to curse.

“Seems we’re taking the stairs.”

“And here I thought we could fly up,” John muttered, already walking to the stairs. The two of them ascended in silence at first, but as they reached the second floor, John spoke again. “I need you to alter my file, add Y/N Y/L/N to my emergency contact list.”

Dorian glanced at John. “I was wondering if you would do that at some point. You have been in this relationship for some time now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ve already been over all this with Y/N. Just make with the disco face and do it.”

Dorian chuckled, the side of his face lighting up as he made the change. “Done. I must say, it’s good to see that you’re finally letting someone in.”

“Now you just sound like Maldonado.”

“Who sounds like me?” Maldonado appeared at the entrance to their floor, a knowing smile on her face. “I need you to go down to the evidence locker, and retrieve the items from yesterday.”

“We just got up here! And the elevator is broken!” John started to protest but gave up when Maldonado fixed him with a no-nonsense stare. “Fine. C’mon, you’re coming to help me.” He said to Dorian, as they turned and began to walk to the evidence locker.

The two of them collected the evidence and made it back up soon enough, but it was just as John finished placing the items down that his leg beeped loudly, and he felt it stiffen and lock. “Shit.” He cursed, looking around quickly. Thankfully, the precinct was still relatively quiet, and no one had noticed. Except for Dorian, who was by his side in an instant, lights dancing as he scanned John.

“Your synthetic leg has run out of charge. Were you unaware that it was low?”

“No, I knew. I forgot to charge it last night. I thought I’d have enough to get through today, but those damned stairs.” John muttered, trying to move to his desk, but it was impossible with the dead weight attached to his thigh, and he stumbled, only just managing to catch himself before he fell flat on his face.

“We should go somewhere private,” Dorian said, moving to help John across the floor and into a private office. John sat down in the chair, his leg jutting out in front of him, as Dorian hit the button to opaque the glass. “How did you forget to charge your leg? I would think it would be a top priority.”

“It is usually. I got distracted, okay?” John huffed, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, and passing it to Dorian. “Call Y/N. She can bring my spare leg.”

“You have a spare leg?”

“I kept the one I was using before you bought me this one. For emergencies.”

Dorian nodded, trying not to laugh as he found the right number.

~

You jumped when your phone began to ring, not expecting a call. You frowned when you saw John’s number, and quickly answered. “John?”

“Y/N? It’s Dorian, John’s partner.”

“Oh, hi. Is everything okay?” You asked, starting to feel concerned.

“Yes. John is fine. Mostly. His synthetic leg has run out of charge, so is currently immobile. He tells me you have his spare.”

“Yeah…yeah, I have the spare.” You replied, a small giggle escaping you despite feeling a little guilty.

When Dorian spoke again, you could tell he was also trying not to laugh. “Good. Could you bring it in, please? As you can imagine, John isn’t the happiest right now.” In the background, you could hear a grumble that was distinctively John, and you laughed again.

“I’ll be right there.” You hung up, pocketing your phone. You went into your spare room, collecting the leg John had asked to keep there. It was heavy, but you managed to get it down and into your car. On the way to the precinct, you decided to stop to get some takeaway breakfast for you and John, knowing he’d only eat doughnuts all day otherwise.

Dorian was waiting for you outside the building when you pulled up and smiled at you. “Thanks for coming.” He greeted, taking the leg.

“It’s okay. My day off anyway.” You smiled back, grabbing the food before following Dorian inside. You scanned your ID to sign in, then started to walk up the stairs with Dorian. “Is he really pissed?”

“You could say that.” Dorian laughed. It still amazed you that the other was an android. He was just so human. “Check your phone.”

You raised an eyebrow, your phone pinging as soon as Dorian spoke. You reached into your pocket, and pulled out the device and saw you had a picture message. Opening it, you had to stop to laugh at the sight of John perched in the strangest manner on his seat, scowling at Dorian who was obviously the one taking the picture. “He refused to take his leg off until you arrived with the replacement,” Dorian said, watching you with a grin.

“Stubborn idiot.” You pocketed your phone again and continued up the stairs.

“John’s just through here.” Dorian guided you to the side office, opening the door to let you both in.

“Y/N, thank God,” John said as soon as you entered, Dorian coming in behind you and locking the door. John was still stuck in his awkward position, trying to sit with a leg that was positioned to stand.

You set the food down on the table with a chuckle. “You’re gonna have to take your pants off to change your leg.”

John scowled again. “No way I’m stripping with him here.” He grumbled, pointing to Dorian.

“John, I assure you, I’m completely impartial to nudity.” Dorian leaned the spare leg against the table. When John crossed his arms over his chest, simply glaring at him, Dorian sighed. “Fine, I’ll turn my back. I’m not leaving the room.”

John accepted the compromise, waiting for Dorian to turn around before unbuckling his pants while you removed his boots. He managed to stand long enough for you to also finish removing his pants, exposing the gray metal of his synthetic leg. John disengaged the limb, passing it to you to set it to one side. He took hold of the older leg and connected it. The metal shimmered as it calibrated, turning into a flesh color.

Then it went it gray again.

You frowned. “John?”

John cursed. “I thought these things were meant to keep their charge when they weren’t in use!”

“Only the new models. Older ones like that, need to be regularly charged to remain at an optimum level.” Dorian turned around again. “I’ll go and see Rudy. Perhaps he can charge one of them quickly. I’ll be back soon.” Dorian waited for John to unlock the other leg, then picked both synthetic limbs up.

“You’d better not tell Rudy you left me like this.” John huffed, gesturing to his boxers.

“Of course I won’t.” Dorian glanced at you, and you spotted the mischief in his blue eyes just as he turned and left. John was never going to live this down.

You locked the door behind Dorian, then turned back to face John, letting your back against the door. “How long do you think we have?”

John raised an eyebrow. “Damned if I know. Probably not that long. Why?”

You shrugged innocently. “Oh, no reason really.” You pushed yourself away from the door and slowly walked towards John. “I mean, I think I kinda like you like this.” You murmured thoughtfully, running a hand over John’s shoulder, and you saw him lick his lips. “Just stuck there. Alone. With me. I could do anything I wanted right now.”

Your words definitely caused a reaction from John. A shiver ran through him, and you could see the outline of his cock start to form in his boxers. “You like the thought of that, don’t you? You did last night too. Me taking control from strong, dominant John Kennex turns you on.” You whispered into his ear, letting your warm breath ghost over the flesh, before moving in front of John.

“Anyone could unlock that door and come in.” John already sounded breathless.

“They could, but they won’t.” John’s eyes widened as you straddled him, luckily the chair was just about big enough. “Dorian probably told everyone to stay clear, and he won’t be back yet. We’ve got some time.” You smirked, starting to kiss along John’s neck. The moan that John gave was all you needed to know that you’d won him around.

“You’re sexy like this.” John murmured, his hands starting to roam your body. They came to rest on your ass, and you moaned yourself when he squeezed lightly. “Had no idea you got off at doing it in public.”

“There are lots of things you don’t know about me.” You grinned, grinding your hips down against John’s. You could feel his cock hardening against you. John’s hands moved again, coming up to cup your breasts and making you moan again. You leaned forward, kissing John deeply, mainly to stop yourself from making too much noise.

“I want you.” John panted after a few minutes of making out, and you nodded your agreement. You rose, removing John’s boxers quickly. His cock sprang free, and you found yourself licking your lips. There was no time for that now though. You fished a condom out of your purse, setting them both back on the table. “You carry condoms around with you?”

You grinned at John’s raised eyebrow and began to undo your own pants. “One thing I’ve learned from our relationship is to always be prepared.” You pushed your pants and underwear down and quickly grabbed the condom again. You tore the foil, rolling the rubber down with a practiced ease.

“I do like a girl who’s prepared.” John moaned, helping you back onto his lap. You didn’t waste time with teasing, simply guiding John’s cock straight into you, kissing John at the same time to quiet your moans. “Fuck, sweetheart. You’re so tight.” John gasped when your kiss broke, but you placed a finger to his lips.

“We have to stay quiet, Detective. Don’t want to get caught.” You purred quietly, and John only just bit back a moan.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied instead, grasping your hips as you began to move. It was quick, frantic, the two of you swallowing each other’s breathless gasps and moans. John was getting close you could tell, and it wouldn’t take much more for you either. Just a little more…”

“Detective Kennex?”

The two of you froze, and you quickly looked at the door that was mercifully still closed.

“Detective? It’s Officer Daines.” The voice on the other side called.

John cleared his throat. “What is it?” He called back, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I was wondering if you wanted a coffee or anything else? We’ve just made fresh doughnuts, and we’ve finally restocked the chocolate sprinkles.”

“No. I’m fine. Thank you, Daines.”

“Yes, Sir.” You heard the sound of retreating footsteps and sighed.

Pressed to yours, you felt John’s chest begin to shake, and you looked back at your lover to see him laughing. It was contagious, and you started to laugh too, both of you pressed together, trying to not make too much noise.

“That was close.” John huffed as the two of you finally started to catch your breath.

“Yeah. Exciting though.” You grinned, the adrenaline from nearly being caught still flooding your system. It seemed John agreed with your sentiment because he was still hard inside you. You rolled your hips, and John grinned.

“Let’s finish this before we have any more interruptions.” John grasped your hips again and thrust up in time with your own movements. The excitement was heady, and you were both so turned on by it, you could feel yourself hurtling towards climax.

“John…” You gasped, feeling him grind against your clit. “Come for me, Detective.” Hearing the words come out of your own mouth, pushed you over the edge, and you quickly bit down on John’s clothed shoulder to stop yourself from crying out. Feeling your walls clench around him, John tightened his grip on your hips and buried his face in your neck as he came too, cock twitching inside you.

You slumped forward, panting against John’s shoulder, the other mirroring you. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re amazing…” John told you breathlessly, and you smiled.

“I can say the same about you.” You grinned, reluctantly pulling away from John. You stood on shaky legs, fumbling as you pulled your pants back up while John removed the condom, tossing it into the small waste bin in the corner. Once you were dressed, you helped John back into his boxers and unlocked the door.

You sat down in the chair opposite the desk and grinned at John. “Eat.” You said, pushing a carton over to John. “Make it look like we haven’t just had sex.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” John winked, eating some of the food you’d brought.

“You really do like that, don’t you? Maybe next time I’ll give you some orders, Detective.”

John groaned, opening his mouth to say something else, but then the door opened and Dorian reappeared, carrying one of the legs. He looked over the two of you, taking in your attempt to look innocent.

“Rudy has managed to charge this leg enough to last you the rest of the day, and he’s put the other on charge so you can pick it up before you return home,” Dorian said, passing the limb to John. “I am relieved that you are no longer allowing your testicles to become backed-up, John. I was worried.”

You felt yourself turn red immediately, and you ducked your head in a vain attempt to hide it. You glanced at John who looked equally as flustered, then at Dorian who seemed to be enjoying your awkwardness far too much.

“Told you to stop scanning my balls, Dorian,” John muttered, locking his leg on again. The metal shimmered once more, and this time when the flesh color appeared, it stayed. John breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly pulled his pants back on.

“I am only looking after your health, John,” Dorian replied, watching John in amusement. “Rudy has also asked me to tell you that he is fond of the color of your underwear, and would like to know where you purchase them.”

“Why you-“ John reached for the nearest object, and old-fashioned stapler, and threw it at Dorian. The android easily dodged it and grinned.

“Captain Maldonado wants you back out as soon as possible.”

John sighed and glared at Dorian once more, before turning back to you. “I do have a mountain of paperwork to complete. Sorry.”

You smiled, standing up and throwing your empty wrappers in the waste bin. “Don’t worry about it. I enjoyed getting to see you even for a little while.”

John kissed your cheek, and you exited the room with him and Dorian. The floor had filled since you’d entered and was now bustling with both human and android officers. “Come over here, before you go.” John wrapped an arm around your waist and guided you to a group of people. “Captain Maldonado, Valerie, Paul, this is Y/N. Thought it was about time you all met.”

You were bombarded with warm welcomes from the two women and shook their hands. When you turned to the man, he looked surprised even though he also shook your hand. “I’ve heard Kennex talk about his girlfriend, but I always figured he was making it up.”

You looked up at John, choosing to ignore the slight dig, John didn’t seem phased by it. “You talk about me?”

“All the time. He doesn’t stop.” One of the women, Valerie, answered, and you blushed a little.

John rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “Guess I do, sometimes.”

You smiled, kissing John’s cheek. “I’m glad.” You whispered, before turning to the others. “It was nice to meet you all, but I’ll get going. Don’t want to keep you from your important…police work.” You said, glancing at the doughnut in Paul’s hand before looking at his face.

“I’ll walk you out.” John smiled, and you waved your goodbye before walking with him. John saw you to your car and pulled you in for a quick hug. “Thanks for coming to my rescue today, sweetheart.”

“Any time, handsome.” You replied, kissing John. “Come by my place after work, I’ll make us noodles.”

John groaned, looking at you adoringly. “God, I love you.”

You laughed, returning the affection. “I love you too.”


End file.
